


Spicy!

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Cookies, Cooking, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Flirting, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> Uhura, Gaila - Chocolate Cayenne Cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy!

"Mmm, chocolate!" Gaila squealed as she dipped a finger into the batter and narrowly missed Nyota thwacking her with a spoon.

"No touching the goods until it's in cookie form and baked."

"Aww," Gaila pouted. "But can't wait that long." She slid her arms around Nyota from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder.

Nyota smiled but shook her head. "I'm almost done here. Just have to add the cayenne and spoon drop them on to the baking sheet." She leaned back against Gaila.

"Ooh, I do like a bit of heat to my sweet." Gaila emphasized her statement by nibbling Nyota's ear.

"You're terrible." Nyota stirred in the chopped up pepper.

"Not what you said last night," Gaila purred, running a finger up and down Nyota's stomach.

"Do you want to have some cookies for after dinner or not?"

"Only if I get my dessert first." 

Nyota sighed dramatically and used a finger to get some of the batter from the spoon. She turned around in Gaila's arms and sucked her finger before leaning in to kiss.

"Mmm, spicy, just how I like it," Gaila grinned as she pulled Nyota to the floor.


End file.
